


No Country for Old Men

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: No Country for Old Men [1]
Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Leadership, Memories, Responsibility, Travel, Veterans, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Dheni reflects on the world he helped make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Country for Old Men

**Author's Note:**

> From the Borrowed Title challenge at Fan_Flashworks.

The war had been over for twenty years now. In those years, Dheni had learned the hard choices of leadership that extended beyond the confines of the airship. He'd made decisions for people who had to live with them, and who remembered his face and name and title even when there were too many for him to keep straight.

Travelling back through Ahkas, he could see the lingering traces of decisions made by people who, in some abstract sense, he'd fought for. The lands and people still carried angry scars. Thoughts of battles old and new filled him with weariness.


End file.
